It is not good
by Bird-white
Summary: Sakura gadis sedikit ceroboh dan cuek pada lelaki pun ,dikirim oleh ibunyà ke kota besar bernama koñoha.


**chapter** 1

 **warning:ooc,gaje,garing(?)**

 **ps: tokoh tokoh disini adalah pinjaman dari masashi kishimoto,karena cerita aslinya buatan masashi-san saja,**

 **hallo mina-san ,maaf saya masih amatir jadi** ** _tolong_** **di maklumi**

 **dan yah** **kalau tidak suka sebaiknya tidak usah dibaca yah!**

 ***it is not good***

"APA?!"pekik seorang gadis dengan kencangnya hingga dapat membuat gendang telinga orang mau pecah rasanya,

"kecilkan suara mu sakura,kau ingin membangkitkban mumi dengan suara kencang mu itu"ucap mebuki haruno santai sambil menyesap teh dengan nikmat,

mengacuhkan anaknya sendiri yg tengah menatap horror padanya,

"kaa-san kejam sekali mengirim ku ke kota besar yg konon katanya disana adalah kota iblis,kaa-san"ujar sakura sambil menitikan air mata palsu(lah?)

"memangnya kenapa?bukankah anak sepertimu harus sudah mandiri"ujar mebuki santai

sakura memutar matanya,

"mandiri?pfftt mandi sendiri?aku sudah bisa kaa-san"ujar sakura sambil mencoba menahan tawa

"kami-sama tolong kembalikan sakura ini pada perutku dan ubahlah dia menjadi anak yg cerdas dan penurut"ujar mebuki mulai emosi(?)

"eh tidak jangan!"

"kalau begitu kau harus tetap pergi"

"knp sih kaa-san begitu memaksa"

"hah..sakura ini demi masa depanmu,saat kau sekolah di kota besar kau akan pulang dengan membawa calon suami yg tampan dan kaya"

"huh? ini juga kota kan ?kota iwa"

"tapi kota besar kita adalah konoha sakura"

"lalu knp kaa-san dan tou-san tak ikut?"

"karena agar dirimu bisa mandiri?dan lagi pula tou-san harus mengurusi perusahaan kita yg kelak akan di turunkan pada anak semata wayang kita yaitu kau sakura"

"lalu kaa-san?"

"kaa-sanmu ini bukanlah kaa-san mu saja,tapi juga istri tou-sanmu"

"lalu aku disana bersama siapa?"

"tidak ada,tapi yah setidaknya ada nenekmu disana,dia juga kepala sekolah,dan nanti kau akan sekolah di sekolah nenekmu sendiri,aku sudah memberitahu nenekmu jadi kau tetap hidup mandiri"

"yah yah hidup mandiri"ujar sakura bosan

"dan oh yah sakura aku telah mengirim barang barang mu ke sebuah rumah dua tingkat yg bertetangga an dengan rumah mewah besar yg konon katanya penghuni nya para pemuda tampan semua"ujar mebuki sambil tersenyum

"..."sakura tak membalas,dan hanya menatap datar mebuki,

"ehem dan tenang saja penjagaan disana aman tapi karena cuma ada dua rumah yg mewah dan 2 mini market karena harganya yg tinggi jadi rumah yg akan kau tempati ini tak pernah terjual,jadi jangan kecewakan kaa-san sakura"

"mengapa kaa-san begitu yakin kalau aku akan menemukan calon suami disana?"

"feeling seorang ibu"ujar mebuki sambil tersenyum penuh arti

* * *

sakura pov

brrrrrmmm

kulajukan motor ninjaku dengan kecepatan sedang,ku tatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong tapi fokus ku masih ada,

pikiran ku melambung memikirkan apa yg akan kulakukan di kota sebesar konoha itu,

ingin rasanya lari saja ke kota lain, tapi aku tak bisa karena pasti kaa-san dan tou-san melacak ku dengan cepat,

yg membuatku kesal, mobil mewah kesanganku tak bisa di bawa,atau lebih tepatnya di sita,

kaa-san menyebutnya sebagai sandera(?)agar aku tak bisa melarikan diri,.

untung saja setelah 100x membujuk kaa-san aku bisa menyelamatkan motorku ini,

apa yg kaa-san pikirkan tentangku,

di sekolah nilaiku selalu rangking satu

dan mukaku saja sangat cantik dan mempesona(?)

bukannya aku sombong tapi itu fakta,karena buktinya lelaki yg baru bertemu denganku akan langsung jatuh cinta,semua lelaki di sekolah ku pun tak henti henti nya menyatakan cinta kepadaku,

dan itulah yg membuat teman teman perempuanku menjaga jarak denganku,

ku pejamkan sebentar mataku dengan nekat karena sekarang aku sedang mengendarai motor,

dan aku manatap jalanan dengan fokus lagi

2 jam aku akan sampai di konoha karena aku melajukan motorku dengan kencang hingga para pengendara lain memaki ku ,aku tak peduli,.

karena skrg aku ingin segera sampai di..

konoha

sakura pov end

...-

* * *

"hm jadi ini rumahnya"takjub sakura setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan motor,.

terlihat mewah dan sederhana berbaur menjadi satu,.

"ah nona?nona haruno?benar?"

"yah pak"

"wah ternyata sudah datang yah ,ini nona kunci rumah nya,disini ada 3 kamar dan di setiap kamar terdapat kamar mandi, dan barang barang nona sudah di susun rapih"

" pak"

"yah,yasudah saya tinggal yah?"

sakura pun mengangguk

sakura pun membenarkan topi yg ia pakai dan mulai memasuki rumahnya ,ternyata pikirannya berbeda dengan realita,

dia berpikir karena rumahnya tak laku laku pasti rumah nya tak terurus dan di tumbuhi tanaman,

tapi realita nya bertentangan dengan pikirannya ternyata rumahnya bersih rapi dan ada ukiran ukiran indah yg membuat rumah ini makin terlihat mewah,

sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur saat kantuk dan lelah sudah memaksanya untuk tertidur,

sakura pun terlelap dalam tidurnya yg nyenyak dan nyaman,

sejenak melupakan semuanya,

* * *

...-_

"hey kalian semua tahu?kita punya tetangga baru loh"ujar seorang pemuda bermata biru dan rambut berwana kuning,

"yah aku tak bisa melihat muka jelasnya karena dia memakai topi tapi satu yg kuyakini dia pasti perempuan"timpal pemuda lain

"jelas karena ia nempunyai rambut panjang yg berwarna pink"

"yg kutahu gadis itu pasti anak keluarga haruno"timpal datar seorang lelaki tampan yg dingin

"benar"sahut mereka berjamaah,.

* * *

-;-;;-;-

pagi hari datang dengan singkatnya itu menurut sakura,

"yaampun perasaan aku baru tidur 5 menit 20 detik"ujarnya

"yasudah tidur lagi saja kan tidak sekolah"gumamnya lagi

baru saja 5 detik menutup mata tiba tiba ,.

tong,teng ,ting,bruk(?),tong ,teng,ting bruk

nada handphone nya berbunyi nyaring dan memekakan telinga

dengan mencoba menggapai handphone nya tak sadar akhirnya dia...

'bruk' "aw"

jatuh dari tempat tidur nya.

"HALO!"dengan esmosi eh emosi yg tinggi sakura mengangkat telepon ,

seketika saat mendengar sahutan, sakura pun menjadi lemah lembut(?)

"eh ternyata kaa-san"sapa sakura dengan suara lembut(?)

"..."

"ah tadi kukira orang jahil yg terus terusan menggangu"ujar sakura berbohong,

"sekarang baru jam 6"

"..."

"berangkat sekolah?besok saja kaa-san"

"..."

"i-iya jangan mobilku dong,oke aku sudah di kamar mandi!"

sakura dengan terburu buru mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi,

"iya aku berjanji"

setelah menutup telepon akhirnya sakura hari ini akan berangkat sekolah setelah ancaman berguna ibunya,

'sial'batin sakura dan mulai melalukan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandinya..

* * *

sakura pov

aku melajukan motor kesayangan ku dengan santai tidak takut terlambat,

aku memakai jaket,lalu di dalamnya seragam perempuan yg mungkin telah di siapkan kaa-san di lemari,ini memang benar benar sudah di rencanakan

tak lupa pakai masker dan topi,aku tak berniat jadi pusat perhatian karena wajah cantik ku,(?)

akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah yg lumayan besar ini juga,

setelah memparkirkan motor aku pun berjalan santai dan tenang sampai...

"kyyyyyaaaa pangeran tampan sudah datang!"

"kyyyaaaaaa sasuke-kun!"

"kyyyaaaaaaa gaara-kun!"

"kyyyaaaaaaa sasori-kun!"

berisik banget sih ku coba untuk menoleh ,ternyata para lelaki yg menurut mereka tampan sedang di kelilingi mereka sambil berteriak histeris,

dan teriakan mereka membuat gendang telingaku ingin pecah rasanya ,.

ini sangat menggangu ku, dengan tidak takut ku lempar kerumunan itu dengan 10 buku (?)

"BERISIK!"bentak ku benar benar kesal,terlihat 10 buku ku malah kena oleh pangeran pangeran mereka,.

seketika suasana menjadi kuburan,.

mata mereka langsung menatap ku,

(hening)

mampus ,baru kusadari bukunya malah kena pangeran pangeran mereka,.

1..2...3...

lari!ku coba berlari dengan kencang,kulihat kebelakang syukurlah tak ada yg mengejar,.

ku coba melihat peta yg kaa-san siapkan dan aku pun pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah,dengan hati was was takut dikejar oleh fans fans para lelaki itu ,aku pun jalan dengan sesekali melirik kanan, kiri, belakang, atas(?)

sakura pov end

* * *

lapangan sekolah hening seketika saat seorang gadis tidak jelas, melempar buku dan membentak mereka semua,

ada yg berekspresi kaget,datar(?),mengangga sampai lalat bisa masuk,semua ekspresi disana bisa anda temukan dengan pemandangan luar biasa,tak jelas,

akhirnya para pangeran sekolah pun sadar setelah di antara mereka menepuk pundak masing masing,.

dengan memanfaatkan situasi dan keadaan mereka pun kabur dengan slow motion dengan sebelumnya membawa buku yg masing masing dapat dari gadis tak jelas yg berani melemparnya,

sementara para fans pun masih terbengong bengong tak menyadari jika pangeran mereka(?)telah kabur

* * *

tok,tok,tok sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu dengan pelan

"masuk!"sakura pun masuk

"silahkan shizune kau boleh keluar"

setelah wanita yg bernama shizune pergi, suasana pun hening,.

hingga..

"sakura!/nenek!"ucap mereka sambil berpelukan dramatis

"akhirnya kau kesini nak ,setelah 5 tahun tak kesini"

"iya nenek,nenek juga masih awet muda"

"akhirnya cucu kesayanganku sudah sampai,oh yah kapan kau sampai?"

"tadi malam nek"

"kenapa kau langsung sekolah?"

"disuruh kaa-san"ujar sakura dengan muka sok imut dan memprihatinkan(?)

"kaa-san mu itu yah.."

"kaa-san jahat sekali menyuruhku sekolah disini karena agar aku membawa calon suami yg kaya dan tampan"

ting, tiba tiba sikap tsunade berubah setelah mendengar kata kaya(?)

"oh tentu kaa-san mu memang benar"ujar tsunade tersenyum sambil membayangkan uang yg di hasilkan dari sakura dan calon suaminya yg kaya,

seketika muka sakura datar,menyesal menyebut kata kaya tadi ,

"oh yah aku akan memasukanmu ke kelas unggulan,karena kau pintar kan"

"..."

"yasudah aku akan menyuruh wali kelasmu untuk kesini"ujar tsunade sambil menelpon di telepon sekolah,.

"oh yah sakura lepas jaketmu"sakura melepaskannya dan mengikat lengan jaketnya di pinggangnya

"aku tidak bilang kau mengikat nya di pinggangmu kan"

"tapi nenek hanya bilang,'sakura lepas jaketmu' kan"

'dasar cucu kurang ajar'batin tsunade mulai emosi

"yasudah lepas topi dan maskermu"

"tidak"

"eh kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak mau?"

"sakura ka-"

'TOK,TOK,TOK'

ucapan tsunade terpotong dengan suara ketukan pintu seseorang,.

'masuk!'sahut tsunade kesal

"anda memanggil saya?"

"yah,tolong antarkan cu-anak ini ke kelasmu ,dia murid baru"

tsunade tak jadi bilang cucu karena melihat pandangan sakura yg mematikan(?)

"baik"

"ikutlah dengannya sakura"ujar tsunade,

sakura pun hanya mengikuti pria bermasker dengan rambut perak tersebut tanpa kata kata,.

* * *

"bukankah gadis itu tetangga kita yg baru?"ujar sasori

"hn"balas singkat,padat, tidak jelas sasuke

"berani sekali dia melempar kita dengan buku"timpal neji datar

"mungkin tujuan awalnya bukan kita tapi para perempuan berisik itu"bela gaara datar yg langsung di tatap datar mereka semua, dan di balas datar gaara

datar+datar=datar(?)

"aku berencana akan mengembalikan bukunya"sahut sai sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsunya?

dan pernyataan nya di angguki mereka semua,.

srek,

pintu ruang kelas pun di buka menampilkan seorang guru dengan nama kakashi hatake

"ah maaf semuanya aku terlambat karena-"

"karena membantu kucing menyebrang?,atau tersesat di jalan yg bernama kehidupan?"potong kiba tidak sopan dan kesal,.

"tidak,karena sekarang ada murid baru"

"murid baru?"ujar mereka semua berjamaah sambil mengangkat satu alis nya tapi bagi gaara yg tak punya alis hanya bermuka datar ,

"iya baiklah silahkan masuk"

sakura pun masuk dengan keberanian nya yg melambung tinggi

tapi keberaniannya langsung hilang seketika saat melihat para murid nya para pangeran sekolah yg tadi,yg tak sengaja kena buku lemparan sakura,

"sa-sakura ha-haruno"memperkenalkan diri gagap seperti hinata,

"kau kan gadis yg melemparkan buku pada kami?!"teriak naruto pakai toa,

'mampus'batin sakura mulai panik dalam hati,.

* bersambung *

jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya!


End file.
